In such a conventional vehicle body-protecting device for a two-wheeled motor vehicle, the guard member is formed of a rigid material, so that a shock force produced due to the turning-sideways of the two-wheeled motor vehicle is received directly on the vehicle body frame assembly, whereby the damage to the outer surface of the vehicle body due to the grounding is suppressed to the minimum.
In such conventional device, the vehicle body frame assembly must be strengthened to equal to or more than a strength required for traveling of the two-wheeled motor vehicle, and the weight of the two-wheeled motor vehicle is obliged to be increased.